


The Sweet Escape

by LeeZing



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeZing/pseuds/LeeZing
Summary: 龙族au, NC17, 非常中二。建议搭配BGM: 吴雨霏《狠狠》食用。桃总生日快乐！爱您！补充一些设定：混血种：龙与人类的混血后裔，可选择展示龙类的黄金瞳，拥有名为“言灵”的特殊能力，身体素质亦强于人类。血液为腐蚀性强酸。血统等级：从F到S由低到高排序，血统等级越高的混血种越靠近龙族，身体素质、言灵能力越强。等级高的混血种可利用黄金瞳对等级低的混血种或人类形成压制。暴血：一种活化龙族血统的禁术，能在短时间内提高血统等级。言灵：相当于“技能”。死侍：又名“尸守”，突破临界血限的混血种，堕落为龙族控制的不死存在。（来自百度）





	The Sweet Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 龙族au, NC17, 非常中二。  
> 建议搭配BGM: 吴雨霏《狠狠》食用。  
> 桃总生日快乐！爱您！
> 
> 补充一些设定：  
> 混血种：龙与人类的混血后裔，可选择展示龙类的黄金瞳，拥有名为“言灵”的特殊能力，身体素质亦强于人类。血液为腐蚀性强酸。  
> 血统等级：从F到S由低到高排序，血统等级越高的混血种越靠近龙族，身体素质、言灵能力越强。等级高的混血种可利用黄金瞳对等级低的混血种或人类形成压制。  
> 暴血：一种活化龙族血统的禁术，能在短时间内提高血统等级。  
> 言灵：相当于“技能”。  
> 死侍：又名“尸守”，突破临界血限的混血种，堕落为龙族控制的不死存在。（来自百度）

逃亡路上总是惊险重重。

他们偷了一辆车，在此之前他们已经连续奔逃了一天一夜。前半程Bucky开车，因为Steve在逃离的过程中中了弹，简单包扎之后他便躺在后座休息以便更快恢复。在他们自己的车燃油用尽之后Bucky扔下了它，Steve则恰好在换车的时候醒了过来，贯穿腹部的伤口已经愈合得只剩浅浅的疤痕。他睁开眼睛看到的便是Bucky正骂骂咧咧地边抱怨偷来的车子太垃圾不好开边心疼自己的宝贝跑车，灰蓝的虹膜周围出现了血丝，黑眼圈更是重得像化开的墨。Steve看着明显一肚子怨气的Bucky，爬起身把他赶到后座，自己则先去尾箱找出一件衬衣，然后坐上驾驶位。

他那件白衬衣下半部分早已浸透了他的血，Steve皱眉看着只剩一半的衣服，把它扔到副驾驶座上。

他把替换的衬衣套在身上，也懒得扣扣子，把从Bucky那儿抢来的烟叼在嘴上，发动了汽车。

如果Bucky还醒着的话可能恨不得掐死他，可惜他经过一轮激战又神经紧绷了二十个小时之后实在是撑不住了，几乎是倒在后座上的一瞬间就失去了意识。

Steve想象着Bucky气急败坏骂他“优哉游哉的混蛋”的模样，忍不住笑起来，一口烟随之喷出，消失在高速变换着景物的窗外。

不知过了多久，沉浸在各种回忆中以打发时间的Steve几乎没听见Bucky正在叫他，他这才发现已经天亮了。

“怎么了？”Steve问道。

Bucky的声音还带着刚睡醒的慵懒含糊，他说：“来做吧。”

“……”

即使是已经对Bucky的乱来作风习以为常的Steve这次也原地石化了，他转过头看Bucky以确认他没在开玩笑。

结果看到的画面几乎让他呼吸停滞。Bucky的背心被他扔在一边，内裤不见了，裤子倒是松松垮垮地挂在他的胯骨上，他正一手垫在脑袋下面，另一只手……圈在自己硬挺的阴茎底部。

Steve认为自己的心脏正狠命跳动输送着血液到头部和下身，不然他不可能同时感觉到这两个地方的胀痛。虽然就目前来说他们应该已经甩开了追兵，但在这样危险的情况下谁也说不准下一秒会发生什么，Steve丝毫找不出一个他们应该这么做的理由。

Bucky似乎看出了他在想些什么，眨眨眼，缓慢地舔嘴唇：“我硬了，你也硬了。”

说完他得意地笑。Steve叹了口气。

“是敌人太弱了，我还没打够呢，”Bucky换上一副无辜的表情，“你不能强人所难啊，Captain.”

 

Steve对自己爬到后座、压在Bucky身上这个过程毫无印象。他们两人都急匆匆地、仿佛活不过这一刻般动作，连衣服都没来得及扒掉。

“Buck, ”Steve抵着Bucky的嘴唇咬牙道，并没有停下爱抚的动作，“你放出镰鼬了吗？”

“他们才不会那么快来……”Bucky 嘟嘟囔囔的，一边热切地吻着Steve，似乎正试图让他忘掉所有别的事情，甚至包括他们自己的安危，“再说，万一他们受我影响也开始搞怎么办。”

“……你明知道这不可能，听话。”Steve在Bucky脖子上咬了一口，力度刚好，细微的痛感和贴伏在自己要害上的温热鼻息让Bucky忍不住呻吟一声。

Bucky瞪了他一眼，Steve装作没看到，锲而不舍地在Bucky 的耳后、脖颈、锁骨、前胸上留下牙印和吻痕，嘴唇贴着皮肤叫他“宝贝”。

最终Bucky很没骨气地屈服了，认命地开启了领域。

气流划过Steve的耳朵的时候他笑了，奖励般伸手下去握住Bucky硬得不行的阴茎套弄，另一只手摸索着润滑剂。

“靠背后面。”Bucky忙着解Steve的腰带，分神提醒他道。

Steve伸手翻出必需品，并非常不赞同地看了他一眼：“镰鼬不是这么用的。”

“我喜欢，”Bucky已经顺势扒下了Steve的裤子和内裤，“我还不是为了快点搞完，为了我们的安全着想。”

他推推Steve让两人的位置交换，Steve不介意让Bucky骑他，毕竟骑乘位让他的手能空出来干点别的事，而握住Bucky的腰或者屁股绝对能带来美好的感受。Steve把润滑剂挤在手上，捂暖一些再伸入他的臀缝。环境使然，Steve的工序比平时少了许多，他直接伸入两只手指，由浅到深往里探去，耐心地转着圈寻找Bucky的那一点。

当Bucky愈渐粗重的喘息突然一窒时Steve就知道他找到了，他接着卖力地搓揉那个点，Bucky随着他的动作扭动着腰似乎又想逃离又想靠近，阴茎吐着前液高高立起。

“靠……唔、嗯Steve, Ste——够了！快进来！”

Bucky颇为用力地握了握Steve的阴茎，在Steve倒吸一口气的同时抬起腰臀让Steve的手指撤出，挪动着向前，扶着硬挺的性器坐了下去。Steve伸出手掐住Bucky的腰，无视他的挣扎扭动，抬起臀慢条斯理地渐渐拓开Bucky仍然紧窄的通道。

“我操、啊——”Bucky不断地咒骂，不过大部分都成了模糊的呻吟，“你、不是，要注意安唔、全的吗！”

“所以我在尽力不弄伤你，”Steve的手滑下去握住Bucky两瓣浑圆紧实的臀，揉弄拉扯并一直对抗着Bucky往下压的力量，“别闹了，这个不能急。”

天已经大亮了，Steve能清楚地看见身上的Bucky. 他边眯着眼欣赏着他身上的痕迹边往上顶弄，直到最后一下用力，他的性器整个埋进了Bucky体内。Bucky像被噎了一下，然后气喘吁吁地开始调整呼吸。

“终于——整个进来了，每次等你、啊，进来都像要，唔，一辈子——”

Steve听着他不知所云的絮叨，索性撑着身体坐起来，抓起Bucky的手臂环住他的脖子，自己则把Bucky整个人拥进怀中，抬起脸吻他。

等Bucky开始扭动着腰催促他动作的时候Steve才离开他的唇，转而手握着Bucky的腰方便他动作，脸埋在Bucky颈间深深呼吸着他的味道，集中精神感受着他的阴茎在Bucky体内进出的触感。

他们两个人都喘得乱七八糟，Steve不断地吻他，极度的兴奋显然已经让他有些恍惚，否则他肯定能注意到身边熟悉的细小气流。最后他们释放，Bucky急匆匆地扶着Steve的脸让他抬起头，用力吻住他，让大部分声音湮灭在唇舌之间。

等眼前的白光散去，Bucky噗嗤一下笑出来。

“笑什么？”Steve一边帮他整理衣服，一边继续吻他，把Bucky弄得一边笑一边躲。

“笑你看不见镰鼬啊，”Bucky看着他笑得甜蜜，“刚才它们都围在我们旁边——”

Steve的脸色沉了下来。

“你的意思是你刚才根本没有在——”

“我们在做啊，”Bucky一脸委屈，蹭着Steve下身的动作却暧昧无比，“我想听你——等一下，我现在确实听到——”

Bucky的话还没说完，他们的车就爆炸了。

 

Bucky左手陷进崖壁的石块间，右手紧紧搂住Steve.

Steve在发觉不妙的瞬间就启动了言灵，匆忙之下无尘之地只来得及裹住他们两人，一发榴弹便击穿了车窗，直接轰在Steve的领域上。而多亏了少数没围观床戏的镰鼬们，Bucky竟然还来得及庆幸他们没把对方全扒光。他一把抓过旁边的装备袋，然后两人便由于爆炸撞穿了车门飞了出去。

Bucky松开手，两人顺着陡坡滑到了树木葱茏的谷底。触到平面的时候Steve踉跄了一下，跪倒在地，显然那发榴弹让他伤得不轻。Bucky连忙把他拖到一旁的树下让他靠着，看着他嘴边的血迹，心疼地摸了摸他的脸。

“你还好吗？”他问，想用袖子帮他擦擦血，却被Steve一把握住了手腕。

“别碰，”他喘着粗气道，“我没事。我的盾呢？”

见他明明一时半会连站起来都成问题还敢逞强，Bucky很不客气地在他脑袋上拍了一下。

“不准暴血！”他见到Steve眼底渐渐漫出金色，急忙阻止道，镰鼬带来的敌人逐渐逼近的信息让他愈加焦灼，“不准暴血，你就待在这，我给你找盾。”

“不行，万一——”

“没有万一，Stevie. Bucky哥哥的话你必须要听。”他竟然还有时间开玩笑，Bucky走到一边拉开装备包，套上防弹衣，以最快的速度给自己挂了一身的武器，“我会没事的，你别乱动，万一你伤得更重了才是给我惹麻烦。”

说着他扔给Steve一把沙漠之鹰。

“照顾好自己，我很快回来。”

然后他转过头，奔向车子被轰飞的那个方向。

镰鼬们忠诚地执行着他的命令，除了他留在Steve附近的几只，其余快速四散开来，一时仿佛形成了一个以Bucky为中心的小型风暴。

10, 20, 25个敌人，看来对方这次是倾尽全力。更别说Bucky还在跑动过程中发现了不少陷阱，尽管他凭着对异常风声的捕捉全部躲过，还有余裕往大致方向开几枪以吸引敌人，他还是有点担心Steve.

但是担心也没用，就算是有血清加持的超A级混血种，也无法在五分钟内修复内脏的损伤，Bucky只能专注眼前。他留意着四面八方的声音，过多的信息让他没有办法注意Steve身体的情况。

前方就是林中一片较为空旷的平地，Bucky不敢出去，免得对方发现他只有一个人，返回去找Steve. 他握着P226, 发觉林子太过茂密、影响视野之后，他索性闭上眼睛，凝神倾听。

他过滤掉不属于人类的一切动静，对着他的五点钟方向放了一枪。重物落地的声响随即传来，他又凭听力搞定了另外四个。

Bucky得意地勾起唇角。然后他就听到了榴弹发射器撞针的声音。

操！

他连忙扑向一边，感受到光线后才发现对方发射的三枚榴弹恰好封锁了他三个方向，使进入空地成为了他唯一的选择。Bucky立刻把左臂挡在身前，一脚踹飞了向他扑上来的一个傻逼，然后大跳加翻滚，再次进入了林子中。

然而镰鼬们为他带来了不幸的消息。一，远处传来了敌人增援的车辆的声音。二，他在躲避中没有留意，现在他发现他找到盾牌了，然而那块愚蠢的金属正冷静地躺在空地的另一边。三，也是最糟糕的，Steve不见了。

Bucky暗骂一声。他不太担心Steve被擒，因为如果有人接近他，Steve一定会开枪，而Bucky不用言灵都能听到沙漠之鹰的轰鸣。不过Steve能在这么短时间内恢复，就说明这固执的混蛋肯定暴血了，并正往他这方赶来。

但是没有盾的Steve, 光靠无尘之地也撑不了多久。Bucky一咬牙，冲出林子。

他立刻就被对方的子弹迎接了。Bucky左躲右闪，冲到盾牌边上时，有一个人正好冲进了他的领域，并以极快的速度扑到他身边，抓起了盾牌。

“Steve! ”

Bucky连忙抬起左手替他们挡住几发子弹，下一秒就被Steve搂进怀里，盾牌架在了他们身前。忙乱中他抬眼看到了Steve脖子上隐约的青灰色鳞片，心中一紧，刚想开口，敌人的又一枚榴弹就来了。

但这次它没有完成它的使命。盾牌上的炼金法阵浮现，金光流转，在一米开外形成一个巨大的防护罩，榴弹爆炸产生的冲击力完全被阻挡，就连火焰也只能顺着领域边缘辐散开来，在他们面前形成绽放的花。

Steve终于转过脸来，在火焰的映照下他的皮肤看起来有些诡异的红。更由于暴血，他的颧骨变得尖锐突出，淡色的鳞片已经顺着颈侧爬上脸颊，黄金瞳熊熊燃烧，威压强大得连Bucky都有些承受不住。

“你个混球！”他咬牙切齿。

“混蛋。”Steve不假思索地回嘴。他抬头示意了一下他们上方的直升机。

“我来搞定这个，其他人都是你的了。”

说着他捏了捏Bucky的后颈，冲了出去。Bucky哼哼两声。

二度暴血！

沉重的金色从海洋的深处涌出，转眼覆盖了灰蓝。压迫立刻让一个恰巧竖在他面前的倒霉鬼跪下了，被他一脚踹断了脖子。他的军队也狂躁起来，原本透明的身躯渐渐变得有形，吸血镰们张牙舞爪地扑向敌人。

Bucky握了握左拳，与盾牌同为炼金武器的机械臂上暗金涌动，他一拳爆了一个试图偷袭的家伙的头，右手抬起，向后连开三枪。

即使没有了镰鼬的协助，他盲射的水平也不是盖的。两个被吸血镰缠得手忙脚乱的敌人立刻了账，他没再看剩下的最后一个人一眼，掏出钩索弹射枪，向崖顶射出钩索，扳下收线杆，在快速上升的过程中顺便在空中捞到了刚把直升机机尾整个切掉了的Steve.

“干得不错。”Bucky咧开嘴。

Steve看了他一眼。

“暴血了，嗯？”

Bucky又哼了一声。

“你先开始的。”

说话间他们到达了顶部，腰部用力一翻，稳稳落地。Steve的盾牌被他掷向装甲车，吸血镰们铺天盖地，Bucky抢过一把榴弹枪，把对方适才的殷勤招待全数奉还。

敌人很快就在两人的怒火之下全军覆没。Bucky甩手把枪扔到一边，金属臂一把撕开其中一辆尚算完好的车的车门，坐上了副驾驶座。

Steve叹了口气。

他跟着上车，把盾牌放到后座，开始给车点火。他手有点抖，试了好几次才成功。Bucky抱着手臂。

两人身上的鳞片渐渐退去。Steve深呼吸，试图平静。虽然他没有在看Bucky, 但他知道他一定也在这么做。

二度暴血的影响不是这么容易过去的。不仅使用禁术，还不怕死地提高等级，Fury知道了绝对会杀了他们俩。如果不是血清的缘故，他们大概早已越过界限、成为死侍了。

“刚才白做了。”Steve突然听到Bucky嘟哝道。

“什么？”他一时没明白。

Bucky看了他一眼。

Steve停顿了一下，然后直起身子，一脚踩下油门。

“你知道你这话听起来像个渣男吗。”

Bucky喷笑出声，然后他把腿架在仪表台上，惬意地用手臂垫着脑袋。

Steve说：“把你的腿放下来。”

Bucky翻了个白眼。

“放下。”

“我逃亡了快四十个小时，没好吃的没好睡的，连架个腿都不可以？！”Bucky不可置信地问道，气哼哼地蹬了两下，“不放！”

Steve不为所动，只是拍了拍他的小腿。然后又拍了拍他的小腿。

Bucky一脚踹在方向盘上。

**Author's Note:**

> 吧唧的言灵：镰鼬，言灵序号59，风系，能增强听力，效果类似于雷达，言灵领域很大，可为使用者带回放大的精确的声音，并可藉此判断一定范围内声源的方位。暴血后进化成极具攻击力的“吸血镰”，序列号71，镰鼬进阶状态，以自身为中心向四方释放出大量密集的风刃，切割敌人。在释放者的精神世界内可以一定程度地感受到风妖死活，但不能确定方位，对听力没有强化。（来自百度）  
> 大盾的言灵：无尘之地，言灵序号不明，风系，对领域内一切有生命和没有生命的物质下达命令，把未经允许的一切物质排除在领域之外，逼迫那些他排斥的东西（甚至高温）急速远离释放者，只要身体能够承受真空，可以防御一切，并且还可以攻击。可以躲过镰鼬的探查并且不被其排斥。（来自百度）


End file.
